


Untitled

by GulDukatsWife



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Maledom/Femsub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulDukatsWife/pseuds/GulDukatsWife
Summary: "On the bed," Ozai growled. "Daddy's going to fuck you now."...





	Untitled

"Where are you going?" Ozai demanded, golden eyes narrowed, scrutinizing his daughter's appearance. She couldn't be going to see that friend of hers ..._hmm, what was her name again? _ The pink one. No, not dressed like... like... _that_.

Regardless of wherever it was she planned on going, he had to admit she looked rather nice in that little red dress, his gaze raking over the planes and peaks of her lithe figure-

Ozai shook his head. "Where. Are. You. Going." He repeated, indignant.

_How dare she remain silent!_

"I... I..." Azula stuttered.

"Owl-cat got your tongue? Speak up, girl!" he barked. Predatory eyes roved over her once more, fixating on the curve of her breasts... the taper of her waist and flare of her hips, clearly visible due to such form-fitting clothing... her legs- Agni, those legs! She looked good enough to eat.

A smirk crept over the much older man's features.

Feeling exposed all of the sudden, Azula crossed her arms and stared down at the floorboards. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ she thought.

She was nervous of course, she'd be a fool not to be – her father was looking at her as though she were his next meal. However, there was excitement to be had as well. A thrill like no other resonated within, spoke to the part of her that had sought out such a thrill in the first place. That very same part of her _liked_ the way Daddy looked at her.

"I have a date" she replied, meekly.

"_A date?_" Ozai asked, incredulously. Over his dead body! "No! With who-? No, you're not going!" he snarled. "Absolutely not."

Golden eyes widened with express shock. Granted, Azula hadn't been expecting her father to just be _okay_ with this, but he seemed... she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was just _odd_, the way it riled him up so quickly, how strong his reaction was.

"Daaaddyyy!" she pouted, pretending to be upset. In all honesty, she had no real interest in going anywhere that night, least of all with Chan – she never did. On the contrary, she'd wanted her father to tell her no from the very beginning. Perhaps she'd even wanted him to react the way he was. By all the spirits, it was almost too perfect...

"That's not fair, I'm almost fifteen now and-"

He cut her off. "Who's this boy anyways?" he growled. "And why, in the name of Agni, are you dressed like a streetwalker for him?!"

_He's jealous!_

"His name is Chan," she muttered, quietly, apparently defeated. "And I just wanted to look nice for him."

"_Chan_" Ozai repeated, as though the name were a curse. "You wanted to look nice for _Chan_, did you?" he asked, approaching his daughter in the manner of a serpent stalking its prey.

Azula took a step back almost instinctually, her backside coming into contact with the edge of the kitchen counter. Her father stopped uncomfortably close, the distance between them mere inches - even when she leaned back, the crown of her head against a cabinet while she braced her upper body by way of manicured hands upon the unforgivably cold, marble countertop.

Her heart pounded as he gripped the hem of her dress and tugged at it a bit. "Are you wearing anything under this?" he asked, knowing fully well what the answer to his question was.

She shivered, painfully aware of her now hardened nipples. Surely he was aware of them, too - she'd neglected to wear a bra, as her dress was strapless and her breasts were self-supporting. Despite the aesthetic, she was beginning to regret the decision to forgo such an integral part of her wardrobe.

"Daddy-"

Once more, Ozai cut her off. "Answer me."

"No" Azula admitted, her gaze downcast as she felt her cheeks flush with heat. As well, there was a strange sensation in between her legs, an urgent tingle that begged for attention. She'd felt it before, a few times, but it had never been quite so intense. This time was different.

_You love this, don't lie. You're glad you have nothing on under that slutty, little dress of yours - you're glad he knows it, too._

Ozai stiffened. "Azula..." he began. "Let me tell you something about boys- and men. They only want one thing from you."

"What's that?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"They want to fuck you," he said, simply. "That's all they think about, every minute of every day."

Azula said nothing. She could only wonder... did her Daddy think about _that_? Did he want that from her and..? did she want the same from him-?

_Dear Agni, no! Of course I don't! I never meant for it to go this far, I only wanted to make him pay attention to-_

_Liar. _

"Don't you know what you're doing when you dress like this? Don't you know what happens?" he demanded. "That boy, you'll make him think about ripping your clothes off and getting you on your back. And you know what? He just might do it." Ozai frowned, dark eyebrows furrowed, angered by his own words. The mere thought of some stupid boy running his filthy hands all over her, hoping to get his dick wet was enough to have him seeing red – Azula was _his_.

Again, Azula said nothing. Although she would never admit to such things, her father's words had not exactly come as a shock to her.

"That's what happens when you look like a slut, you get treated like one," Ozai declared, strong hands descending upon his daughter's bare thighs. "No, you're not going anywhere, least of all dressed like this..." One hand began to wander, fingertips skimming the hem of her too tight, too short dress.

"Daddy" she whimpered, her heart pounding faster. "Alright, Daddy, I'll change-"

He laughed. "You'll change?"

Azula gave an affirmative nod.

"Such a fucking tease..." Ozai murmured. She'd done this on purpose! Coming downstairs dressed like that, using some stupid boy to make him jealous! Then, pretending as though she had no idea that boy (or anyone, for that matter) might want to fuck her. Surely, she could not be that obtuse. She was more than old enough to understand by now...

"You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?"

Indeed, his daughter understood these things all too well, he resolved. It was why she sat on his lap without being prompted, why she pranced around in her school uniform hours after she'd arrived home- Agni, that little pleated skirt would be the death of him!

"What are you talking about?"

The gall! He admired her efforts, really. Here she was still feigning innocence, oh how he enjoyed that. But for as much as he enjoyed her (remarkable, really) acting skills, he hungered to hear the truth. His own daughter, his little princess was trying to... to... _seduce_ him.

"Don't you lie to me, daughter" Ozai warned, sharply. She knew what she was doing, she just had to – he was sure of it! Agni, she was begging for him all but in name.

"Daddy, please. I-" she squeaked, as his greedy hand slipped beneath her little red dress. She made no move to stop him. Instead, she spread her thighs apart, granting him access to the secret place between her legs that no one was supposed to touch (at least, according to Mother).

It was as though her body had a will of its own, having overcome her mind completely – it _wanted_ her Daddy to touch her there. It was dirty and wrong and by Agni, she didn't care. Everything down there felt weird and slippery and achy, and she was sure he knew just what to do about it.

"You just wanted some attention from your Daddy all along, didn't you?" Ozai smirked as his daughter squirmed beneath him.

"Yes," she panted, in desperation. "Daaaddyyy!" she whined, hopeful she would encourage the annoyingly still hand resting upon her inner thigh, barely an inch from where she wanted it.

"Ask nicely. Naughty little girl... where are your manners?"

"Please?" Azula begged, her cheeks burning from the shame of it all. "Daddy, please!"

He chuckled darkly, reveling in the thrill of victory. "Alright, princess..." he said. Indeed unhindered by any extra clothing – no satins or lace - a single, teasing finger traced her outer lips, still denying his daughter what she really wanted. "But only if you do something for me."

"Yes, Daddy" she agreed, desperate for his touch, and with it some sort of relief from all of the strange sensations that were taking over.

With his free hand, Ozai reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. Azula's eyebrows knit with obvious confusion. "First, you're going to call what's-his-name," he offered her the phone which she then took with some reluctance. "And tell him you're not going out with him tonight because-"

"Right now?" Azula interjected.

"_Right now_" Ozai clarified, his tone ensuring that his dislike for having been interrupted was noted. "Call that moron and tell him you're not going out with him because you need a man, not a stupid little boy who wouldn't know the first thing to do if he got you into bed."

"Daddy-!"

"Tell him" he said, finally slipping a finger along her inner labia, pleased to find her so wet, so ready for him. With a feather-light touch, he teased her wet folds, tactfully avoiding providing her with too much stimulation.

"Ngh-ah!" Ozai smirked at his daughter's strangled moan, watching intently as she bit her lip and ground her hips against his hand.

"_Tell him_" he repeated, stilling his fingers, denying her once more.

Azula squirmed against her father's hand to no avail, feeling the sweat break upon her brow, her face burning hot as ever with a mixture of shame and arousal. She had no choice but to obey, she resolved. She needed it - those first touches had felt like fire and ice, sending shivers all throughout her body while making her unbearably warm all at the same time.

She needed _him_.

"Alright" she conceded, dialing the number while catching her father's eyes return to her chest, namely her rock-hard nipples. She felt naked. For an instant, she thought of crossing her arm over her breasts, shielding them from her father's lecherous stare but... Agni, they were aching to be touched as well. Her lust-clouded brain drifted toward the dirty video she'd watched – the one Daddy left up on the computer the night previous – of a young, dark-haired woman and a considerably older (also dark-haired) man. Among other things, the man pulled down the woman's top and sucked her nipples, while she stuck out her chest and moaned and begged him for more-

"Put it on speaker" Ozai demanded, his harsh voice sending her back to reality.

He smiled, delighting in his daughter's little cry of disappointment the instant he took his hand away, resting it upon her knee instead as he listened intently.

"Hello?"

Ozai stiffened at the sound of the unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone, his ears perking up.

"Hey."

"Heya, dollface. What's up?"

_Fucking prick_, Ozai thought.

"Chan, I-"

"Oh! Can you tell me what you're wearing, or do I have to wait till later? Hope it's short."

_It is. Not that you'll ever see it, you little bastard._ Ozai nearly voiced his thoughts aloud, barely able to restrain himself. Once more, his hand returned beneath the aforementioned dress, making Azula gasp aloud. Ozai's natural smirk returned.

_Mine._

"...Azula? You there?"

"Yes!" she managed, holding back a moan as skilled fingers delved within her slick folds, spreading the generous amount of moisture that had gathered there.

"Chan, I'm not going out with you tonight," she sputtered. "Or any night."

"What?! Why not? Hey, look whatever I did we can talk about-"

"I need a man, not a stupid little boy who wouldn't even know what to do if he got me into bed."

Ozai laughed, beside himself with both amusement and personal gratification, uncaring of the fact that what's-his-name could hear him, too.

"What the fuck, Azula?! Who's that? Who are you with!"

Azula, too, laughed a bit despite herself. Her enjoyment over the boy's obvious befuddlement was short-lived, however, her exhale a throaty moan instead as her father slipped a finger inside of her.

Ozai pressed his lips to his daughter's neck, inhaling the sickly sweet scent of her perfume. Another kiss as he stimulated her tight, inner walls with careful expertise, enjoying the sensation of her clenching around his finger and shuddering with pleasure far too much. "So fucking wet for me," he growled, his lips nearly touching her ear. "I knew you wanted this."

Azula cried out as his thumb brushed over her clitoris, his cell phone slipping out of her hand and falling onto the kitchen floor.

"Azula! What the fuck is going on?!" demanded the voice on the other end of the phone.

"How about you just stay home and play with yourself, boy! Azula has better things to do."

The pair heard Chan grumble something inaudible, then the phone went silent. Once more, they shared a laugh, father and daughter matching each other's tone with eerie precision. And once more, Azula's laughter was cut off by a cry of pleasure as her father rubbed at that sensitive little nub in earnest.

"Aw, do you like that, little princess?" Ozai teased, knowing damn well he was making her feel good. "Mm, you like that, don't you, my little slut?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Azula panted, seemingly breathless. "Daddy-! Ahh!" she cried out, her head snapping back and hitting the cabinet with an audible _**thud**_.

Ozai chuckled – she was completely at his mercy. He had all of the power, the power to satisfy her or deny her.

"More?" he asked, giving his daughter an expectant look. Only.. she did not answer! She did nothing save for rock her hips in tandem with his touch as she panted and moaned like a bitch in heat.

Without warning, Ozai withdrew his hand completely.

"Daaaddyyy!" Azula whined, clinging to him.

"I asked you a question, girl" he barked, seemingly unamused. Unbeknownst to Azula, however, her father was deeply amused (as well as painfully aroused, his trousers unbearably tight and his boxers uncomfortably wet with precum).

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes, I want more!"

With much more force than was needed, Ozai grabbed his daughter's chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Azula. Have I raised a mannerless, little brat?"

"No."

"What was that?"

"No, sir!" she snapped, quickly correcting herself. "Please..?"

"Please, what?"

"Touch me! Please, Daddy!"

"Touch you..." he muttered, his hands dropping down to her narrow hips, fingertips skimming along prominent hipbones. "...where?"

"Lower" Azula said, her voice barely a whisper, unexpectedly embarrassed.

"Lower..." Ozai repeated. Indeed, his hands slipped lower just as his daughter bid – too low. "...here?" he asked, stroking the backs of her thighs softly, knowing fully well that was not what she wanted.

Azula shook her head.

"Tell Daddy what you want. You're a big girl, you can do it," he coaxed. "Use your words."

Another pause, this one longer as Azula gathered the courage to say what she needed to say.

Agni, why was this so difficult anyhow?! She should be able to tell him exactly what she wants, what she needs - as any woman would.

_Only you're not a woman. You're just a stupid little girl, a scared little virgin who doesn't know what's what. Perhaps you belong with stupid boys like Chan after all, hm?_

Azula shook her head, as though she could rattle the thoughts from her brain, then took a deep breath...

Standing on her toes, she went in for a kiss – her first _real_ kiss! - and despite the fact that she had no clue what she was doing, her father did not seem to notice (in truth, he _did_ notice her awkwardness and obvious inexperience, he just didn't mind). His grip on her bare thighs tightened and he kissed her back as though intending to devour her, his tongue pushing past her lips, stopping occasionally to nip at her trembling lower lip.

Azula was the one to break the kiss, leaving Ozai wanting (though he would never admit it).

She stood on the very tip of her toes – quite a feat, considering she'd chosen to wear pointed, stiletto heels – and whispered "Daddy..." She gave his earlobe a gentle nibble. "Oh, Daddy, you know where to touch me... my little pussy. I'm so wet for you, I need you... please?"

It was not merely for her father's benefit that she said what she had said. Azula had spoken no lies, she was practically dripping wet. As well, something deep inside of her was throbbing- _aching_ like a wound. The sensation was so intense, she feared her knees would give way the moment Daddy touched her again.

"_Please?_" she repeated, desperate.

Ozai couldn't resist. "Anything for you, My Azula." Suddenly, without warning, he lifted her up as though she weighed nothing at all – shocking his daughter, as evidenced by the little squeal she let out – and slung her over his shoulder.

In a flurry of lust-clouded adrenaline, Ozai made his way to the kitchen table in no time at all and dropped his daughter down on top of it, uncaring. "Sit up!" he barked, wasting no time giving her orders. Azula did as she was told. "Come closer, all the way to the edge" Again, she did as she was told.

_Such a good girl._

Ozai smirked as though he'd won something.

"Spread your legs."

For a third time, Azula did as she was told, widening her thighs and putting herself on display for her father. Ozai pushed her legs apart a bit more, to his liking. Practiced fingers traced her outer labia on either side, trailing along the delicate skin then prying her lips apart, exposing her fully to his hungry gaze.

It seemed an eternity, her sitting there with her legs splayed open while he stared in silence, his hot breath washing over her sex like too warm water. Azula looked away, her face burning hotter than it ever had before. "Ahh!" she cried, breaking the silence the moment she felt his finger slide up inside of her once more, beginning a quick to and fro motion.

"Daaaddyyy!" Azula positively squealed, bucking her hips seemingly involuntarily as her hands fumbled around awkwardly, finding the edge of the table after a moment and holding on for dear life.

Ozai's smile only grew wider. "More?" he asked again.

"Yes, Daddy!" his daughter panted. "Please..! Please, don't stop!"

That was certainly an improvement. Of course, Ozai was hardly surprised. Azula had always been a quick learner, she took direction so well, even as a small child.

"Good girl" he praised, adding a second finger, curling both digits forward slightly and beginning anew the motion she'd taken a liking to.

Azula threw her head back and thrust against her father's hand, this time intentionally. It was all she could do – thrust, moan obscenely, gasp for air in between moans. She shut her eyes tight, not at all expecting what was to happen next. His thumb returned to her clit, drawing furious circles as his other two fingers continued steadily. "Daddy..!" Everything below her waist was on fire. "Daddy..!" Her legs were turning to jelly. "_Daddy!_" Her clitoris throbbed, the rest of her felt like it was going to melt-

Then, he just... stopped.

"Daddy!" tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Please don't stop!" she begged, taking hold of his wrist, pressing his hand right up against her throbbing, wet folds. He gave her nothing, only smirked his usual smirk.

"What's wrong, my little girl?" Ozai teased.

Azula did not answer, she only looked up at him, teary-eyed and red-faced.

"Do you want Daddy to make you cum?" he asked. "Is that it?"

"Yes" she nodded, enthusiastically. "Please!"

"And why should I do that?" he demanded, one dark, angular eyebrow raised. Though it was no chore, he _wanted_ to make her cum for him, to take complete control of her body and senses and hear those helpless screams of pleasure. However, Azula didn't need to know such things...

"Because..." she hesitated, knowing that her father would ask of her a thing she was unsure she wanted to give up. "I'll do something for you."

"Is that so?" he questioned, once more slipping his fingers inside his daughter's tight little pussy, feeling her clench around him. So warm, wet, soft... the blood rushed to his already painfully hard cock. He ached to be inside of her, to feel that warmth and tightness around his member instead.

Ozai knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to fuck his daughter until she screamed- no, that wasn't enough. He'd pound into her, fuck her until she cried, until she begged him to stop... only he wouldn't stop.

"Alright, little girl," Ozai conceded, barely able to control his desires. He could take her right then and there, give her nothing (it'd be lying to say he didn't entertain the thought) ...But she'd played his game so well. How could he deny her?

"I'll hold you to that" he finally said, withdrawing his hand and delighting in his daughter's subsequent frustrated groan. His gaze flickered, ever so briefly, toward his fingers which were glistening with her fluids, then gave into the sudden urge to lick them clean.

Ozai had never enjoyed a woman's taste - until now. He was never even meant to taste his own daughter, both society and the law forbade it. And it was precisely that – the forbidden nature of what they were doing, the taboo – that made her all the more delectable, moreso than any other woman he'd ever had.

Ozai went in for another kiss on the neck, making Azula shiver involuntarily. One more as his hands began to tug at the neckline of the little red dress that had started it all. "Daddy-!" Azula gasped in mock protest, offering an insincere struggle as he pulled down the front of her dress, finally exposing her breasts to him.

He took a moment simply to admire them, to cup them in hands - they fit perfectly. He'd snuck glances before – always accidentally, of course! Although he'd yet to see his daughter's breasts up close like this, let alone get his hands on them. A shame, really. Such nice tits they were...

Azula shuddered, a mixture of arousal and self-consciousness. More than anything she was self-conscious, as no one had ever seen her naked breasts -_okay, that's not true and you know it_.

As of late, Daddy made a habit of barging into her bedroom or the poolhouse without knocking, surely he must have seen _something_ interesting.

Still, this was different. She'd always wondered what men– _Daddy_ would think once he got the chance to really see her, to touch her. Naturally, she feared the worst: what if Daddy didn't like her still-developing breasts? Were they the right shape..? the right size? And her nipples, did they look nice? Given the fact that she'd never been intimate with anyone before this night, she had no way of knowing.

Her fears were quashed right then and there. "Fuck, Azula, I can't believe you would keep such a perfect pair of tits from your daddy all this time" Ozai snarled, his grip tightening. Azula relaxed some, giving into the pleasurable sensations. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, once, twice – she moaned and stuck out her chest, just like the girl in the video. Noting how responsive she was, he took them in between his thumb and forefinger and pinched, pinching and rolling as she whimpered pathetically.

"Mmm..." Azula moaned, practically forcing her breasts against her father's rough hands, his touches sending little jolts of pleasure right where she needed them most.

Still, she wanted more...

She wanted his mouth on her, suckling her aching nipples. She could only imagine how _good_ it would feel – she didn't have to imagine long.

Fully intent on delivering the long-awaited pleasure he'd promised his daughter, Ozai began a tactical assault on all of her most sensitive parts, sucking a little pink nipple into his mouth while his hand dropped between her legs for the umpteenth time. It was all too much, too fast. He played her body like an instrument and Azula could do nothing save for pant and moan, and offer silent prayer to Agni that this time, her father would not stop. She reached out for him, practically falling into his lap as he was forced to sit down in his chair at the head of the table, taking her with him.

"Daaaddyyy!" she almost sobbed, clinging to her father, burying her head into the crook of his neck and pushing her soft breasts up against his chest. "D-Don't stop, please don't stop!" she pleaded, as he stroked her clit just the right way at just the right speed, applying almost no pressure.

"I won't" Ozai reassured, wrapping an arm around his daughter, steadying her as her body's movements became erratic as well as mostly involuntary.

"That's it, princess," he coaxed into her ear. "That's right..."

"Now, cum for Daddy."

Azula had no choice but to obey Ozai's command, his touch unrelenting, robbing her of any and all control. He brought her, writhing, clenching her thighs like a vice and crying out for him.

"Daddy..!" she managed, a strangled gasp in between helpless cries. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think- "_Daddy!_" It was as though he pushed a magic button, bringing blinding euphoria and rendering her utterly defenseless against the shockwaves of ecstasy surging through her every muscle, every nerve. She didn't want it to end.

For as much as she didn't want it to end, it had to, as all things did. Thankfully, though, it was not abrupt. It was slow, soothing even, and she was left panting in the aftermath.

Ozai could only smile, watching intently as his daughter came down from the high of an orgasm (her first), and wrapped both arms around her as she shuddered in his lap and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"Good girl."

"Mmm, Daddy..." she muttered, barely cognizant of the fact that he was lifting her up again, moving her back onto the table.

Knowing just how sensitive she was, how pitifully easy it would be to make her cum for him again, Ozai resolved to take full advantage of such an opportunity. And after all, he was certain to reap the benefits of his generosity...

"Lie back" he commanded, as though he were giving orders to a dog.

Azula did as she was told, still dazed slightly, her legs all but useless. "Daddy, what are you-?"

"Shhh..." he soothed. He then trailed kisses along her calf and slipped her shoe off, letting it fall to the floor with an audible _**clunk**_, repeating his actions in turn.

_ **clunk** _

Her other shoe hit the floor. Azula offered no protest as her father re-positioned her yet again, lifting her legs up and allowing her to rest her bare feet upon his broad shoulders.

Ozai looked down at his now disheveled daughter, a far cry form her usual immaculate appearance, almost in awe of the chaos he'd created. Her raven hair was appropriately mussed, the black make-up around her eyes was smudged beyond repair. Even that Agni-damned dress she'd insisted on wearing tonight was a mess, sweat-soaked and sticking to her like a second skin, bunched up beneath her breasts and around her hips, exposing her most intimate parts to him...

Azula shivered the moment she felt her father's lips upon her inner thigh. She sucked in a deep breath as he kissed again, this time higher... and again... and again. Still holding her breath, she shut her eyes tight- "Agh-! Haahhh!" she cried, his hot tongue making contact with her wet folds. Strong hands took hold of her hips, stilling reflexive motions and locking her in place.

All that could be heard were Azula's cries and occasionally, her manicured fingernails clacking against polished wood, finding no purchase as her father's masterful tongue lavished ceaselessly. Already, she felt feverish and delirious, completely overcome by the pleasure. He seemed to know just what was happening and what she needed to reach her peak, the very tip of his tongue moving toward her swollen clitoris

In almost no time at all, Ozai's daughter sang him a symphony of praises, her thighs tensing around either side of his head as he brought her to orgasm yet again. He could do this all night – surely Azula was not about to fight him. Tempting as it was, Ozai had needs of his own and no longer could he ignore them. No, his perpetually spoiled daughter had had quite enough, it was time for _him_ to take _his_ pleasure.

Without warning, Ozai stood up from where he had been sitting. "Mm, have you ever been fucked, little girl?" he growled, his hot breath tickling her already flushed skin.

"N-No, Daddy. I've never-"

"Good" he interjected, hastily undoing his belt.

_I love being first_

Azula made a move to sit up, only to be pushed back down (with more force than was necessary).

"Oh no you don't. I'll hold you down if I have to" Ozai warned, his tone somewhat playful, although both father and daughter knew it was no idle threat.

For some reason, and she had no idea why -_okay maybe I do-_ Azula rather liked the idea of that – being held down and fucked, removing her choice in the matter entirely. The way she'd always imagined it...

"You wouldn't" Azula challenged.

No more would she simply _wonder_ what it would be like to struggle against his superior strength, to feel his big, hard cock pounding into her as she begged for respite. She would bring out the beast she knew was buried just beneath the surface, waiting and all too ready to be awakened.

"_I would_" Ozai growled, pinning her wrists above her head with little effort.

Azula smirked inwardly – she didn't want what she'd seen time and time again in those dreadfully boring movies her and Mai were made to watch whenever they spent the night at Ty Lee's house. It was the same old thing over and over, a man and a woman claiming to be in love and yet their 'love' was completely devoid of desire or passion – even when they fucked!

If _she_ was going to be with a man, it would be because he took what he wanted. Not because he asked nicely. Or because he managed to trick her into bed with expensive gifts, fancy dinners, and promises he did not intend to keep. No, it needed to be real. It needed to be 'I want you so badly, I'll do anything to have you, damn the consequences'. And so, she fought...

"Get off me!"

"What, do you think you can just leave me with nothing?" Ozai questioned, as she struggled, his tone not at all playful this time. "I don't think so..."

"And what do you think, that I owe you something?" Azula snarled. "I don't owe you _anything_."

He laughed. "Oh, but you do."

It was almost unbelievable! Had she really been expecting to be able to weasel her way out of it once he'd given her pleasure? The audacity – he'd been promised something in return explicitly! Was that how it worked in Azula's mind? Her needs were a priority, and his..? An afterthought at best. Something to indulge _if_ she were so inclined. Well, she was in for a rude awakening-!

"Get off me _now!_"

All of the sudden, it was as though some invisible force had stolen the breath from his lungs. As well, he felt a sharp pain. "Agh!" he exclaimed, clutching his abdomen and nearly doubling over, thus releasing his daughter (who then resolved to make a run for it).

Had she just... just..?

Pure, unadulterated anger dulled all other sensations, allowing him a quick recovery. Furious, Ozai chased after Azula, completely undeterred by any obstacle, so angry that he lacked awareness of his surroundings. Anything and everything in his path was not important – the chair, the potted plant, the end table, all insignificant and sent crashing to the floor.

He caught a flash of red- she was headed up the stairs!

_No escape_, he thought, smirking inwardly. What was she to do, jump from a second-story window and run down the street with her tits out and no shoes on? As if! Barricade herself in her bedroom and pray to Agni that he'd lose interest? Unless he dropped dead on the spot, that would never happen.

Although sure enough, Ozai heard the unmistakable sound of a door slamming shut. He took a moment to catch his breath – he was not as young as he used to be (despite his muscled, well-groomed appearance and sleek black hair still clinging to its youthful volume and luster). And after all, there was no real need to rush after his daughter, she was not going anywhere.

Azula, meanwhile, could scarcely maintain coherent thought, let alone control her body as the adrenaline coursed through her. All she _could_ do was stand there in front of the bed, frozen with equal parts fear and excitement as her father approached, his impending arrival signaled by heavy footfalls... closer... closer... and closer until-

"Azula! Open this door!" Ozai demanded, pounding on said door to no avail.

"_Azula!_"

Silence for a moment.

_ **Slam!** _

_ **Thud!** _

Azula could scarcely believe her eyes as the door began to give way-

_ **Crack!** _

The wood split and buckled as though it were made of thin ice, creating a large fissure right down the middle. Surely, it was no match for her father's strength. She had to think fast...

_ **Smash!** _

_ **Crack!** _

As Ozai's unrelenting fist forced its way through the damaged wood, Azula dove under the canopy bed (_her_ canopy bed), not yet ready to give up her act.

Ozai stared down at his bloodied, battered hand. _Worth it_, he thought, imagining his little daughter stubbornly struggling beneath him until finally, he broke her... had her begging for all that he wished to do to her.

Without flinching, he pulled a sizable splinter from the space between his index and middle fingers, which silently fell to the carpeted floor (along with a few droplets of blood). He then proceeded to unlock his daughter's bedroom door from the outside, being that there was more than enough space to shove his hand and forearm through – as if a silly, little lock would keep _Ozai_ from getting what he wanted!

The door swung open. Ozai's pulse quickened – should Azula make another escape attempt, he was ready to stop her. No way, no how was she getting past him! Golden eyes scanned his daughter's bedroom... just where was she anyhow? There were only so many places she could-

Aha! A familiar smirk livened Ozai's sharp features, his predatory gaze fixated upon a lock of sleek, raven hair peeking out from the space beneath the bed.

Fearing she was breathing too loudly, Azula covered her mouth as her father's footsteps drew closer and closer. Oh how she loved this little game of owl-cat and meadow vole-

"Ahh!" she hissed, suddenly aware of her miscalculation as the rigid hand that had tightened itself around her hair tugged so hard, she feared the man she'd been hiding from would rip it all out – thankfully he didn't.

Though Ozai didn't release Azula, even despite her protest- "Daddy, you're hurting me!" as he pulled her up off the floor by that beautiful hair, not to stand but to kneel.

Satisfied, he relaxed his grip, staring into those fearful golden eyes. Ozai had imagined his daughter in this exact position more times than he cared to admit – countless fantasies involving her pretty, little mouth wrapped around his cock. He grinned lasciviously, anticipating no less now that he had Azula down on her knees, right where he wanted her.

"Dad-"

"Shut up!" he snarled, tugging at her hair again. "You..." he murmured, his free hand maneuvering somewhat awkwardly, desperate to release his straining erection from its confinement.

"...have been a naughty little girl, Azula. A very, very naughty little girl." he declared, the memory of a decisive kick to the abdomen and other futile attempts to deter him still fresh in his mind.

Azula couldn't move. Between the man looming over her, his fingers tangled in her hair, the sound of trousers unzipping and fabric rustling... she was frozen in fear. Equal parts fear and excitement. Yes, she _was_ excited despite herself-

Golden eyes went wide with express shock- _it's huge! _That thing wouldn't fit _anywhere_ Daddy wanted to stick it, she was sure of it!

Ozai chuckled darkly, the look on his daughter's face alone worth one thousand words. "Now..." he began, tightening his grip, forcing her head forward until the tip of his cock was pressed against her soft lips. "...I think it's time you make good on your promise, little one. Don't you?" He managed a somewhat gentle nudge, as if politely requesting entry. Of course, he _wanted_ to simply shove his cock down her throat and-

_Plenty of time for that_

He held back a satisfied groan as his swollen, leaking glans slipped past a pair of trembling lips and made contact with a hot tongue.

To Ozai's dismay, the small girl kneeling before him visibly recoiled. His expression turned sour, all humor drained from his face in an instant. "You're not leaving this room until you've satisfied me," he growled, angered by her continued insolence. Angered and... painfully, painfully aroused. Though Azula knew it by now, he suspected – the thrill of resistance enticed him further.

Resisting came natural. His size alone was intimidating and regardless, the girl hadn't the faintest clue how to 'satisfy' her father in that way-

"No teeth, or you'll regret it" he cautioned, as though he'd read her thoughts.

And with little warning, Ozai forced his cock into Azula's unwilling mouth, barely half of his hard shaft actually making its way inside. "Relax your throat" he grunted, his hips beginning to sway back and forth (more slowly than he would have preferred) as his daughter gasped for air and gagged obscenely.

"Mmph!" her hands pushed against his hipbones almost instinctually, a plea for mercy.

"You want me to stop, Azula?" he laughed, picking up the pace a bit. "Oh, but if only you could see yourself like this... so fucking sexy, you were _made_ to be on your knees, girl." His words seemed to placate her, as he felt her throat muscles slacken, and her mouth accept his full length – or rather try to, it was more than she could handle. _I'll just have to train her then, no matter,_ he thought, looking forward to (hopefully) many encounters such as this.

"Mm, that's it... good girl..." he praised, tightening his grip on her hair, if nothing else a response to her edging him close to a climax of his own. "...good girl, Azula, suck Daddy's cock. You like this, don't you? I knew you would..." he sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. "...always so eager to please."

"Mmmm" she hummed in approval, quite unable to respond with words. Once fearful golden eyes sought their mirror image – this time, Ozai saw nothing in those eyes save for unbridled passion.

He nearly lost it right then and there. "Fuck!" he hissed, his self-control slipping away. He had to stop this before-

He shoved her away. "On the bed," Ozai growled. "Daddy's going to fuck you now."

Azula could feel her heart pounding, hear the blood rush in her ears as she made her way toward the bed, Ozai looming over her all the while, staring straight between her legs.

"Turn over" he said.

"But-"

"I said turn over" he barked, moving to unbutton his shirt which he then tossed to the floor, all without taking his eyes off his daughter.

Azula obeyed of course, turning to lay on her stomach as Ozai kicked his shoes aside and approached the bed. Then, she felt the mattress sink under the added weight of her father hovering over her, and a pair of strong hands gripping her hips, guiding them upward.

She wasn't given the time to prepare herself or even to process what was happening – all of the sudden, there was a sharp, shooting pain.

"Agh!" It felt as though he'd driven a spike through her.

Ozai, meanwhile, was in heaven... or rather, as close to heaven as a man like him would ever get, he reckoned.

"Daddy, it hurts!"

"Shhh..." Ozai soothed, stilling inside of his daughter, allowing her time to adjust to the alien sensation of the big, hard cock – which she would soon come to know and love, he was sure of it – invading her body.

"The pain doesn't last," he reassured, his hands closing over hers, their fingers lacing together. Then he kissed away a single tear that had made its way down his daughter's cheek. "Just breathe, baby girl," he rasped, beginning slow, shallow thrusts. "That's it. Fight your way through the pain."

"Soon, little one, it's going to feel good..." he growled into her ear. "Very soon. I promise."

His little piece of heaven was warm and wet and oh so tight... he couldn't help himself. His hands moved back to her hips, using them as leverage. He thrust deeper, harder, faster, her pathetic little cries only serving to entice him further.

Azula could only clutch the sheets, breathe – in, out, in, out – through clenched teeth, and brace herself as her father pounded into her, uncaring.

"Daddy! Please!" she cried. A plea for respite..? for more? She didn't know.

And yet, something about it was beginning to feel... _good_. Just as Daddy had said. She bucked up against him, perhaps involuntarily, perhaps not, his thrust reverberating tenfold as his cock hit that sweet spot deep, deep inside her that she never knew existed until this night.

"Ungh!" she moaned.

Ozai laughed. "Oh, you like it," he declared, shoving himself inside the small girl beneath him, over and again, without a care in the world, relishing in the sensation of her tight, inner walls contracting around his shaft, still struggling to accommodate his size.

"Yesss" he hissed, already nearing a climax of his own. And _this_ time, he was going to have it. "Yes, little princess!"

All of the sudden, Azula received a hard slap on her rear end. "Ahh!" she squeaked, half in pain, half in shock.

"You like that, little slut? You like getting spanked and fucked by your daddy?"

_ **Slap!** _

"Yes, Daddy!"

_ **Slap!** _

"Yessss!"

His fingers dug into her hips, hard enough to bruise. "Daddy's going to cum, baby girl," he growled.

"Wait, don't-!" Azula panicked, remembering what sex could lead to if she wasn't careful... and she most certainly _was not_ being careful.

Azula's protest fell on deaf ears. Ozai held his daughter in place, and bit down on her neck as he shuddered with pleasure, his orgasm electrifying every nerve in his body, overtaking all senses.

...it was over far too quick.

He inhaled sharply, realizing he'd been holding his breath.

"You," he kissed over the angry red mark on his daughter's neck. "were amazing."

"I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, my little princess," he lied.


End file.
